Was it faith or fate?
by fanastasia
Summary: i am sorry. i suck at this whole summary thing. just would request you to open it so that you can read the introduction. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Was it fate or faith?**

I recently finished watching faith and could not help feeling a little disappointed that it got over. I wanted it to continue but then the story of choi young and yoo eun soo is so perfect that I don't want to change anything to it. Of course I want to add many many lovey dovey scenes in their future together in the past.(if that makes any sense _). But also I don't want faith to end in my head. So I came up with this idea. I would write a story of two new characters from eun soo's world that end up in goreyeo time and are stuck. So to find their way back they take king gogmin's help. But somehow they end up forming a beautiful bond of friendship with all characters of faith especially our imja couple.

**Characters:**

**All characters are same only I have added some more as needed in the story.**

**ho yoon mei: beautiful heiress to the tai-san group. A worthy to be president but has shown no inclination to becoming one. She lives her life on her own terms. This attitude always puts her at logger heads with kim jogin.**

**Kim jogin: he due to his past has been a bodyguard to the president of tai-san group. But one day he is made in charge of yoon mei's security. He dislikes her for her casual behaviour towards tai-san Empire as he knows the amount of people who depend on tai-san for their daily living. But still he would go to any length to keep yoon mei safe for the future of tai-san.**

Okay I am going crazy for faith. I know this is not a good introduction. Its may be the worst till now but still…Even though I know very less about korea and hence have literally taken names from different Korean drama's that I have watched I still would like to write this. So please encourage and support me to continue this. I will soon write the first chapter.

Please review to tell me if this is a good or a bad idea. Please…*puppy face*


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before I start the story let me make some things clear.**

**Since I am not from Korea I am very weak with the Korean history so if I do make a mistake please I request all my readers to tell me my mistake so that I can take care of it.**

**Also I have read news articles saying that Philip lee left the show due to an eye injury so in my story I don't want him to die. So in my version as originally planned Dr. Jang bin does not die. In fact it is he who advises eun soo to cut poison with poison.**

**nanu107- thanks a lot for welcoming me with an open heart. Yes I will try to make it as interesting as possible. I am currently reading about goryeo ways and traditions but still I would really appreciate it if you could guide and help me when I am stuck. **** I don't exactly know how to reply to reviews directly so I usually reply here. I hope it is okay. Thanks a lot again.**

**Author's note: all characters belong to faith. The only characters in this chapter that belong to me are Kim Jogin and Ho Yoon Mei.**

**.0**

**Was it faith or fate?**

**Chapter 1: strangers meet.**

"Oh no!"

Yoonmei threw away the gun she was holding. She ran over to the body down on the floor.

"Mianhe! Mianhe… I didn't mean to…I didn't know it was you. God please don't die…jogin"

Jogin shifted in pain. Yoon Mei was looking around for help when she felt a light around the corner. It was a risk to go and look there. They were being pursued. And the person who was in charge of protecting her, well she had just shot him. Still she crawled to the wall and slowly peeped around. She was surprised to see a woman in weird attire wearing a bamboo hat looking straight ahead. But it was a woman. She got up and was about to call her for help when the she turned around and disappeared in the hole behind her. And then yoon Mei noticed that hole. It was not a hole in particular. It was like a vortex. She had no idea what it was but it was something she would definitely not go near.

"Ah…"

Yoon Mei turned back to see jogin writhing in pain as he clutched his stomach where she had shot him. She went to him and kneeled next to him. Just then she heard footsteps. Then panic set in. her pursuers had caught up. She couldn't possibly fight them. Her bodyguard was down thanks to her. So surely he could not fight.

"What to do? What should I do?"

"Ru…"

Yoon Mei crouched down closer to jogin to hear him.

"What?"

"Run… leave me and go"

"NO!"

"Please…just go"

"And you? What do they do to you?"

"Go…"

"They will kill you. How can I leave you like this no? I won't…"

She heard some noise from over his head. But it was so dark that she could not see anything. Suddenly she felt the wind around the corner. This was a huge risk. But she had seen a woman willing go into that portal so it couldn't be that dangerous. And it was better to try something then waiting here to die. She looked down at jogin. She whispered to him.

"Could you try to move a little distance?"

"You should leave without…"

"I am not doing that! Either we both die or we both live. If you want me to live then try to get up and come with me."

Jogin with her help got up and struggled to drag himself towards the wall. As soon as he reached the wall he leaned on it.

"Come on. Just a little more. We don't have time."

"Where are…where are we going?"

"There"

Jogin followed the direction where yoon Mei was pointing her finger. His eyes widened.

"Am I hallucinating due to blood loss? What is that?"

"Safety."

"Isa it is too risky"

"Considering the risk out her I'd take my chances."

"I can't..."

He gasped as a surge of pain hit him due to his sudden movement. Yoon Mei caught him.

"Jogin… jogin are you okay?"

"I can't let you take that risk. Have you even seen what will happen if you go near it?"

"Yes. I saw a women stand there. I think she must have come from in there. And then she went inside."

"Did you hit you head? Does that even make sense to you? She came from there and went back in. and what happened to her then? It's not me but you who is hallucinating."

"Just trust me this once. And also if we stay here both of us will die. Do you have a death wish?"

"Do you have one? What the hell is…?"

Before jogin could even finish his sentence yoon Mei started to pull him towards the portal. Just when they right in front of the portal they heard a "STOP!" from behind.

They turned to see three men in suits standing there with their guns pointed at them. One of them shot at yoon Mei.

"Mei!"

Yoon Mei shut her eyes waiting for the pain but she didn't feel it. But she felt jogin's wait fall on her so her eyes snapped open.

"Jogin…jogin?"

She heard another shot. And felt jogin's body over her jerk. Tears stung her eyes as she lost her footing. The last thing she felt was getting pulled in to a deep void along with jogin who had passed out.

.0

Eun soo stood there as she looked at the reason for which she had waited patiently with firm faith in the past. Choi young looked at her. She was there. His reason for which he had lived till now. Really lived. He raised his hand to touch her face. To make sure she was real and not one of his imaginations again. From the time she had left he used to see her everywhere around when he missed her. And she would disappear as soon as she tried to touch her. Many times he thought he had gone crazy. But even if that was true. He didn't mind. As long as he could see her. Feel the satisfaction of seeing her smile he didn't care if he had lost his senses.

Young delicately touched her face with his fingertips dreading that she might just vanish. When his fingertips met her skin he was genuinely surprised and cupped her face. He could see eun soo look at him with tears of happiness in her eyes. And that was his undoing. He quickly took her in to a tight embrace.

Even though it was chocking eun soo and she was finding it hard to breathe she was not complaining. She knew young needed this. She needed this. Both didn't realize how long they had been like this.

"Dae jang!"

Eun soo and young both separated and young visibly annoyed looked up at Dae man who had called him. But dae man was totally oblivious to that fact as he was gaping at the back of a woman who he had just seen in his dae jang's arms.

"What is it?"

"Da…dae jang that I… I came to…"

Eun soo smothered a laugh at the familiar stuttering of dae man. She turned around and pulled of her hat.

"High doctor!"

Dae man broke in to a smile as he ran towards her like a puppy happy and stood right in front of her lost for what to do next. He just looked down and stuttered a small, "nice … nice to see you hi…high doctor."

Eun soo smiled at him and raised her hand waiting for him to remember. Dae man looked at it confused at first and then he remembered and gave her a light high five which made eun soo laugh.

Young who was seeing this from behind him smiled and looked at dae man.

"What was it that you came here for?"

"Oh yes. Dae jang there are two people found by woodalchi down the hill. One is injured. The woman speaks something very…very strange."

"Why did you rush here to tell me this?"

"dae jang the woman…she says she came through the heaven's portal."

Young shocked looked at eun soo who was equally shocked and looked back at him.

.0

Hope you guys like it. This is my first faith fanfic so I would really appreciate you encouragement and reviews. So please tell me how it is.


End file.
